


Where Do We Go From Here

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beansprout…you stink of Noah." This is more than Allen is willing to take at the moment, but something tells him that Kanda may be right. He's felt all wrong ever since he 'woke up'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a bit of writing I did on tumblr in order to deal with my feelings about chapter 219. I love Hoshino, I really do, but I had to constantly remind myself that the Allen I was seeing wasn't Allen and it did weird things to my brain. So I wrote the thing, but then my mind kept moving along those lines and I ended up with this attempt to make something proper out of that mess. I'll just consider this an experiment and I hope it's at least an interesting one.
> 
> Edit: As of Oct. 16, 2015 this has all been shot to hell but that's no big surprise. Maybe I should change the title to This Is How I Wish 220 Had Gone :)

Allen is drifting. It's dark and he can't feel his body. Maybe it's a dream but there's really nothing he's dreaming of. Instead of being comforting this altered state is distressing. He can just barely hear voices, one of which sounds like his, but that can't be right. He's not talking as far as he can tell. Just where is this place? How did he get here? Why can't he feel anything physical? He grows more anxious as the time (does time even exist here?) passes and the need to break out consumes him and he begins to push with his mind.

The voices are growing louder, there is steady resistance but it's weakening, and with one final push he bursts out into the light. It's hard to focus at first and there's shouting (not his, that's Kanda if he's not mistaken). His eyes fly open and he's back in that alley with the Millennium Earl, but there's something wrong with him. There's Tyki and Wisely (when did they get here?) and they're holding the Earl up, supporting him it would seem. The Earl is struggling against them, his hand is extended towards Allen, and he has a deranged look that Allen has never seen before. There's a crack in the suit which is quickly closing and Allen gets a brief glimpse of a man who looks oddly familiar, but Allen's not sure because he's still a little out of it, but this is no time for contemplation.

Allen takes a step forward, ready to activate Crown Clown, but there's a hand on his shoulder, the fingers digging in, warning him to stand down. A miniature version of Embracing Garden (Tiedoll is here too?) is enclosing them in a safe space and the Noah are yelling at the Earl, dragging him away, which is just as well, because even with three Exorcists a fight against two Noah and the Earl would not bode well for the surrounding town. Tyki is enough of a force to be reckoned with and Allen doesn't really want to have to deal with another invasion of his mind. And speaking of which, just before they leave the alley the multi-eyed Noah sends Allen a look of loathing that roots him to the spot.

The fingers on his shoulder relax their grip, but the touch is still not a gentle one, and Allen glances to his side. Kanda is giving him an odd look, but it's not the usual glare, and Allen can almost hear the gears turning in Kanda's mind as he considers whatever's bothering him.

Kanda continues to stare. The swordsman's sharpened senses are telling him there's something off about Allen. It feels akin to what happened back at the inn when Allen came out of a daze with no knowledge of Johnny's state. He turns Allen around to face him as Embracing Garden dissolves, and he narrows his eyes and says, "Beansprout…"

Allen sighs. At least this is familiar, unpleasant as Kanda can be. "Yes, Bakanda?" he replies with as much sarcasm as he can muster.

"You stink of Noah." Right to the point. As always.

Well, this is more than Allen is willing to take at the moment. "How rude!" he spits, but something tells him that Kanda may be right. He's felt all wrong ever since he 'woke up', and suddenly a horrifying thought hits him. A flashback of Johnny bleeding on the bed and himself staring on in a disoriented state as Kanda makes an attempt to save Johnny's life, and now Allen's feeling a little weak in the knees. Did it happen again? How was that possible? He doesn't remember a thing!

 _'Nea!'_ Allen growls the name to himself. This lack of control is unacceptable. He needs to find a way to make this a two-way street so he won't be used again. How he'll make the connection to the Noah is beyond him, it needs serious consideration, but he's pulled out of his thoughts as Kanda begins to shake him and that's all it takes. He slaps Kanda's hand away and his hands ball into fists but Tiedoll stops them before a fight can break out.

"Boys, please, I think this is more important than your bickering." He's crouched over Johnny, who's been lying on the ground this whole time, and Allen's anger deflates in a flash. In the next second he's by Johnny's side and helping him to sit up. The scientist is groggy, but mostly alert, and he stares at Allen for a while as he rubs his head. Then he smiles and says in a shaky voice, "Allen…are you o-kay?"

In the background Kanda snorts and a tear or two starts to leak from Allen's eyes. Allen returns the smile and says, "I'm fine, Johnny, are you hurt anywhere?" As they check Johnny for injuries Allen is berating himself. He really doesn't deserve Johnny's friendship. People are always calling Allen selfless but he doesn't see it that way. _'How could I have forgotten all about him?!'_ This kind of thing can't go on.

They help Johnny to his feet and Allen stands back a bit. The Finders, by Tiedoll's order, are waiting outside the alley and out of hearing range. Allen has another sudden thought, he glances around wildly and blurts out, "Have any of you seen Tim?"

Kanda looks away and Allen notices the small bag he's holding. Kanda clutches it tighter and Allen feels like a hand is squeezing his heart, but he stops the rush of fear coursing through him and forces himself back to the here and now. He looks at the three people in front of him: the General, who he feels, for some reason, is someone he can trust, the swordsman, and the scientist. Their expressions and stances are expectant and ready, so Allen takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and then gives voice to all of their thoughts.

"So...where do we go from here?"


End file.
